While relapse prevention has been studied and taught in recent years, it has yet to be presented in a context relevant to inner-city addicts, in a format that treatment programs can easily and inexpensively administer. In Phase II, we will produce just such a treatment aid (video series), using data obtained in Phase I. To accomplish this, we will: 1) Interview on-camera successfully recovering crack/heroin addicts and alcoholics from inner-city areas regarding high-risk situations typically encountered, and strategies they use to avoid relapse. 2) Produce a 5-part video series based on these "success stories," with input from an advisory panel, using urban locations and examples. From countering drug offers, to dealing with employment, money, family and friends who still use, the series will present realistic ways to cope with common challenges. 3) Field-test the effectiveness of the series with 100 inner-city recovering addicts in a variety of treatment settings, using a Client Satisfaction Questionnaire, a Situational Confidence Inventory (re self- efficacy), and a Quick Quiz (re skills/concepts attained). 4) Based on field-test results, revise the series to make it maximally effective and ready for distribution to drug treatment and correctional facilities.